vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quilge Opie
Summary Quilge Opie (キルゲ・オピー, Kiruge Opī) is the executive hunting captain (統括狩猟隊長, tōkatsu shuryō taichō) of the first Jagdarmee of the Wandenreich. He is also a member of the Sternritter with the designation "J" - "The Jail", and is known as Quilge Opie of "the Jail" ("監獄" (ザ・ジェイル) のキルゲ・オピー, "Za Jeiru" no Kiruge Opī). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least High 7-C | 6-C Name: Quilge Opie, moniker “J” (The Jail) Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Executive Hunting Captain of the first Jagdarmee of Wandenreich Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsmanship, Adept Archery, Adept Weapon User (Sword, Spear, Arrows), Reishi Manipulation, Can control his own body as a puppet, Can concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform his Quincy Cross into a weapon, Pseudo-Flight (via Hirenkyaku), True Flight (in Quincy Vollständig), Can absorb spiritual beings to increase his power, Can sense beings with Reiatsu, Can fire off Reishi constructs to forcibly close gateways between dimensions, Can form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Defeated Harribel's three Fracción with relative ease) | At least Large Town level (Able to fight and overwhelm Ichigo in Fullbring Shikai) | Island level+ (Blocked a Getsuga-enhanced slash from Bankai Ichigo, was able to damage Urahara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Fullbring Shikai Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight Ichigo in Fullbring Bankai for a bit) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class | Island Class+ Durability: At least Town level+ via power-scaling | At least Large Town level (Took a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō to the neck from Shikai Ichigo without showing any signs of damage, also withstood multiple blows from Ayon) | Island level+ (Able to tank a few attacks from Fullbring Bankai Ichigo) Stamina: Very High (Sustained a full on assault from Ayon which resulted in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place, also could still fight despite severe injuries using Ransōtengai by controlling his body as a puppet) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A Spear, Quincy Cross, Sanrei Glove, Medallion Intelligence: Knowledgeable, cunning and analytic Weaknesses: Quilge is highly arrogant, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time, his Jail cannot entrap fellow Quincies Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Jail (監獄 (ザ・ジェイル), Za Jeiru; Japanese for "Prison"): Quilge can fire off Reishi constructs capable of forcibly closing gateways between dimensions, as well as form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents. Once a person is trapped, their presence is sealed off from the outside, their Reiatsu cannot be detected, and while the person inside can hear people via a Denreishinki, the people on the other side are unable to hear them. The strength of these cages is such that not even a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo was able to break it. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Quilge has used Hirenkyaku effectively to move behind a powerful opponent such as Ichigo without the latter noticing. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Quilge was able to both catch and hold onto the Zanpakutō of Emilou Apacci bare-handed with ease, despite it continuing to rotate at a tremendous speed. He took a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki's Shikai without showing any signs of damage to his person. He sustained a full on assault from the Hollow-creature Ayon which resulted in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place. It is Quilge's only means of defending himself from an opponent whose speed surpasses his own, such as Ichigo Kurosaki. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): According to Quilge, without Blood Arterie, he could barely scratch Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai form. It cannot be used while Blut Vene is active. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Great Spiritual Power: Quilge has sufficient spiritual power to seriously wound an Arrancar. He defeated the Tres Bestias with ease, held his own against Ichigo Kurosaki, and even severely wounded Kisuke Urahara in a surprise attack. Shadow: A technique that allows a Quincy to open a road between two different realms through a shadow. By putting the hand on the floor and then quickly swinging his arm outward, it is able to expand greatly the shadows resulting from manifest a giant portal shape of the cross Quincy, which is large enough to allow several people cross simultaneously to exit. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Quilge is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate military saber. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By materializing two extensions from the sword's guard, Quilge is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. His are particularly powerful, able to generate considerable explosions upon impact. He possesses the ability to fire up to six of these arrows simultaneously. According to Ichigo, Quilge's arrows are far more powerful than Uryū Ishida's own. Quincy: Vollständig Biskiel (神の正義 (ビスキエル), Bisukieru; Japanese for "Justice of God"): Concealed beneath the glove of his uniform, Quilge wears a black glove with the Wandenreich symbol upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Quilge emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form, Quilge gains various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a Heiligenschein shaped like the Quincy Zeichen. The appearance of his eyes also changes dramatically. Quilge claims that this form is as different from Quincy: Letzt Stil as heaven is from earth. * Flight: Quilge is able to use the Reishi wings he has gained to fly. * Complete Reishi Dominance: Quilge absorbs a large amount of Reishi at the tip of his spirit weapon to use in a powerful attack. In this form, Quilge's absorption of Reishi has exponentially increased. He was able to absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo, as well as Orihime Inoue's Santen Kisshun. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Quilge can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. * Reishi Sword: Quilge can produce a sword made entirely of Reishi from the gauntlet on his left wrist. He can use this sword for both melee attacks and to fire his Quincy arrows. The sword can fire out multiple Heilig Pfeil at the same time. * Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Quilge is capable of sensing to a far greater level, allowing him to surpass any ability that hides one's presence if he is more powerful than the opponent in question. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig | After absorbing Ayon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Evil Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Captains Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6